


If You Stay

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Series: Moonlight [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Caring Josh Dun, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Late Night Conversations, M/M, References to Depression, Shy Tyler Joseph, Slow Burn, Stargazing, cheeky Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Josh likes to watch the stars at night, it makes him feel less lonely... one day a boy named Tyler joins him.





	If You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> They are 19 btw

Josh stared at the sky, marvelling into the beauty of the thousand of burning rocks that were the stars. He liked that in clear nights like this the lights of his neighborhood allowed him to have more stars to gaze. Some smoke curled in front of him and disappeared in the cold night air.

"You are going to get a cold" a soft voice called from behind and Josh did his best to turn his head on the grass to look at the boy who had a red beanie and a big skeleton hoodie, then he glanced down at his own torso only covered with a t-shirt.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't mind" he shrugged and then his eyes were back in the sky.

"uh, can I sit here?" the boy whispered and Josh nodded absentmindedly "I'm Tyler" he continued.

"I'm Josh" he answers and the red haired guy heard ruffling and then Tyler was laying next to him.

"Eh, _you _are going to get a cold" Josh mocked and laughed to Tyler's amused face.

They lay there for a while until Josh felt how the cold was slipping into his body. He shivered a bit, goosebumps raising on the exposed skin of his arms.

"Uh... i know we barely know each other but... i think the hoodie is big enough for both of us... although has space just for one head"

"you trying to trick me into cuddling ya, pretty boy?" Josh muttered, taking the last drag of his joint.

Tyler flushed and started mumbling apologies and stuttering.

"hey, hey!" Josh leaned closer to Tyler, sitting up "I'm totally okay with it"

Tyler blushed again but shyly opened the zipper of the hoodie, slipping it off his arms and over Josh's shoulders

"now I ... uh" he moved closer, pressing his shoulder against Josh's "you have to pull up the zipper" he mumbles and once it's up they move in unison to lay down on the grass.

Josh could tell that Tyler was blushing because his cheeks felt really warm being that close to his own face.

"Well, I feel right into your trap, pretty boy" he mumbled, daring to curl one of his legs over Tyler's "you win this round" he cracks a smile.

Tyler chuckles soflty "this is the first round? What's the second?"

Josh looks up at the stars, and then at Tyler, it was like a flash of understanding crossing his mind.

"You'll have to stay to find out"

Tyler looks up at him, big brown eyes blinking slowly "why would I go anywhere?"

"I dunno" he shrugs "maybe you will find something more interesting, someone more interesting"

The boy with the red beanie shakes his head slowly, but it still holds so much determination "I'm sure I won't" he pauses "I'd like to stay"

Josh can't help but smile at those words.

▪︎☆▪︎☆▪︎☆▪︎☆▪︎☆▪︎

It was some weeks after that Josh saw Tyler again, but for an unknown reason he knew he had stayed all this time.

"About time I find you, I've been coming to the park every saturday night since then, I was fearing that I was stood up" Josh hops some of the steps of the ladder and sits by Tyler at the top of the double slides.

He looks apologetic when he looks at Josh, mumbling soflty and leaning against a railing.

"Sorry" he clears his throat "I didn't mean to not show up, but some things popped up" he looks tired.

Josh offers him a smile and his hand reaches across the gap between them, hoping Tyler holds it. When he does, Josh's smile widens as he squeezed Tyler's hand reassuringly.

"Its okay, I was joking, I know you must have things to do" Josh pulls at the sleeves of his hoodie.

"I see this time you brought your own" Tyler chuckles "now you won't get a cold"

The red haired boy nods "I- uh... do you want to go back to my house? I'm home alone this weekend and uh.... I don't wanna push you into anything! I- I just thought that since we meet up here... we could meet in my house, its warmer and it has snacks" he rambles.

Tyler smiles and it's his turn to squeeze Josh's hand reassuringly.

"Its okay, let's go" he says, eyes fixed on the stars for a second before he moves to get down on a slide.

▪︎☆▪︎☆▪︎☆▪︎☆▪︎☆▪︎

"You know..." Tyler starts looking up at Josh "I wasn't in a very good place when I met you, but when you asked me to stay... I just _knew _that I had to fight and try to stay... even if then it wasn't much for me but for you back then"

Josh blinks back at him, a small smile forming on his lips "to this day I don't know what made me say that, if I'm being honest" he sighs, brushing a small curl of hair out of Tyler's face, a golden band on his finger gleaming under the light of the lamps "maybe it was some sappy thing that made me think that you came from the stars and you would just poof one day... but I'm glad I did"

Tyler looks at him, a bit in disbelief and then he chuckles with a nod. He sits up moving closer to hug him "I'm glad you did too"


End file.
